


Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)

by Pylades_Drunk



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nightwing joins the Legends au, Other, So Sorry Koriand'r, The Author Regrets Everything, The Kori/Dick is in the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14381880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pylades_Drunk/pseuds/Pylades_Drunk
Summary: Dick Grayson wanted to get away from his family after the death Starfire. Wally needed a place to crash while he got over Jessie. Neither expected Rip Hunter to show up and offer them a chance to be heroes away from their respective problems. And a place for Mar'i to be safe from her grandfather's well meaning but ultimately unhelpful influence.





	Sweet Dreams (Are Made of These)

   Wally was on the roof of the apartment building holding his goddaughter, Mar’i. She wouldn’t stop crying and he didn’t want Dick to wake up, so he took her up to the roof to try to calm her down. “I know Mari. I know. I wanna cry too but I have to be strong for you and your dad.” Wally soothed. The whole thing with Jessie had messed up Wally. He knew it was just that she was busy being Jessie Quick on her earth to date him but it still hurt. But he had to move past this. His best friend needed him. Especially after Kori died.

   “Wally West. You are a hard man to find.”

   Wally turned and said “Kinda the point of me moving to Kyoto with Dick.” Instead of John like he initially thought, it was a different brit. “Wait, you’re not John.”

   The man grinned and said “Right. I am Rip Hunter. And I need your help.” Mari’s sniffling quieted as she stared at Rip. Wally sighed and motioned for Rip to follow him inside.

* * *

 

   “Ah, it’s a rather lovely apartment you’ve got Mister West.” Rip, seated on the sofa said.

   “How’d you find me.” Wally inquired, soothing his goddaughter.

   “By tracking the geolocation of your mp3 player. Your playlist contains a rather impressive collection of repetitions of George Michaels Careless Whisper.”

   Wally gave a sad smile and said “Yeah, Jessie’s favorite song.” Rip looked understanding as he asked “Is Mr. Grayson here by any chance?” As if summoned by the mention of his name, Dick stumbled into the room, looking like the bleary eyed college student he should be.

   “Walls, who’s that?” He mumbled, shuffling into the kitchen.

   “Rip Hunter.” Wally supplied.

   “I need both of your help. The fate of the world is in the balance.”

   Dick huffed and said “Sorry but I’m retired. Full time job raising Mari. Can’t exactly be Robin if I’m a twenty three year old with a kid.”

   Rip said “Be that as it may but if this evil succeeds, there will not be a world for your daughter to live in left.”

   Wally, noticing that Dick was seconds from punching Rip, said “Right now, I'm living my life one quarter-mile at a time.”

   Rip seemed a little confused and said “Was that a Buddhist koan?”

   Dick rolled his eyes and said “Dom Toretto, ‘The Fast and the Furious’.”

   Wally nodded and added “Aren't you BFFs with the Legends? I'm sure my boy, Nate, can help you out.”

   Rip shook his head and said “They want nothing to do with me. Are you two entirely sure you’re secure in your choice to slow down?” Dick and Wally looked at each other, confused. “Alas, the last time I was this far east was the opium wars. It would be a shame to waste a trip.”

   Dick quickly left the room and came back ten minutes later and said “My sister Cassandra is coming by to take Mar’i for the day.”

* * *

 

   The three men were sprawled out on the roof of the apartment building. “Oh. I appear to be empty. Give me some of that.” Rip made grabby hands at Wally’s flask.

   Wally leaned back and said “Oh,” He grunted. “No, this This is not for you.”

   Rip blew a raspberry and said “Please, I drank Hemingway and van Gogh under the table.”

   Dick cackled and said “Trust me dude, you don’t want that stuff. Stronger than anything.”

   Wally nodded, basking in Dick’s natural accent, and said “Um, Cisco gave this to me before I left Central City. The only way a speedster could get drunk is off of this rocket fuel.”

   Dick nodded and, with an easy smile on his face, said “‘m the only nonspeedster/kryptonian who can handle that crap. Cause the Court of Owls messed me up ‘nd now I’m immune to loads o’ toxins an’ Wally’s rocket fuel. But issokay, I can survive more ‘n batman ‘n Talia ‘n Sara. Not dami cause Dami, my sourwolf of a baby brother, grew up in the league. An’ Jayyyy because of the pit. Too bad Bruce couldn’t save Kori from her blood disease. Now Mar’i has no mom and the love of my life is dead.”

   Wally nodded and Rip snatched the flasked from Wally. He took a swig and coughing, said “Uh, Cisco's a bloody genius.” Wally nodded.

   “Yeah, he is. So is Barry and Caitlin and Wells. Wait, maybe that's why I never fit on Team Flash.” Wally theorized drunkenly.

   Rip laughed and said “And here I was, thinking you were roaming the Chinese countryside, because your girlfriend needed more space. Yeah, I can do one better than that, mate. Both of my favorite prodigies conspired to have me put in prison.” Wally chuckled. Dick tsked and said “What happened?” Rip huffed and said “Well, I lied to Sara, in addition to accidentally aiding in the resurrection of the man who killed her sister. And Ava is angry at me for sending good agents to their deaths.”

   Wally giggled and said “Whoa sounds like you're a bit of a douche. Uh, no no offense.”

   Rip shook his head and said “No, none taken, no. I intend to make it up to both of them, but first, I need the teeniest, teeniest of favors.”

* * *

 

   Dick and Rip hid in the bushes as Wally stole the time courrier off of the rambling time bureau agent. Dick snorted when Wally also pants'ed the agent. Rip said “There is also something of mine that holds emotional value that the time bureau still has.” Dick saluted and disappeared into the night, returning six minutes later with the coat.

**Tokyo 1992**

   Wally and Dick were leaning on each other while Rip was cross legged on a stool, all three singing drunkenly to careless whisper.

**Kyoto 2017**

   Dick and Wally strolled into the spare room where Rip was laying. Dick tossed him a water bottle as Wally held out one of Caitlin’s hangover cures.

   “Why are you both so chipper?” Rip complained.

   “I have a high alcohol tolerance thanks to my romani and romanian heritage. And all of my poison tolerance.” Dick explained, sitting on the couch softly.

   “I had a terrible hangover for about three minutes.” Wally boasted.

   “Ugh, the benefits of a speedster metabolism.” Rip bemoaned.

   “Y’know, last night was fun.”Wally hedged.

   “And god knows it gets boring being a single father in Kyoto.” Dick admitted. Both young men locked eyes and Dick continued “It had gotten kinda depressingly lonely here. What with me wallowing in my grief over my dead girlfriend and Wally missing his ex-girlfriend.”

   “Yeah, I’ve been a bit lonely too.” Rip conceded. “Hey, your-” He pointed at Wally, “Dumped you and your team treated you like an outcast and yours-” He pointed at Dick “Died of an incurable blood disease and afterwards, your father forced you into the role of Batman to your emotionally unstable baby brother. But the world needs Wallace West and Richard Grayson to step in from the cold.” Wally and Dick stared at him confused. “And I know a place where outcasts fit right in. In fact, some might say they become legendary. And don’t worry Mr. Grayson, I will convince them to accommodate young Mar’i. I believe my son’s old room remains unused.” Dick raised an eyebrow. “Will you come with me.”

   Wally laughed and said “Is Careless Whisper not the best karaoke song?”

   “It is the way we three sing it.” 


End file.
